Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv9
Blubb! Blubb! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:57, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich komme gegen 15-15:30 Uhr. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:59, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Blubb. Haste n kurzen Moment Zeit? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:55, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) HDK-Punkte Soll man bei einzelnen Beiträgen bei der HDK keine Punkte vor die Aussage setzen? Ich war mir unsicher, hatte dann aber nochmal in einem anderen Artikel geschaut, wo so verfahren wurde. Erst ab zwei HDK-Aussagen? Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 16:14, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ganz genau. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:20, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) Punkte sind nur bei Aufzählungen sinnvoll, also wenn es mindestens 2 Teile gibt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:24, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) Beltane Hab ihn noch einmal überarbeitet, besser?--Darth caedus forever 20:11, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) :So an Form und Sprache muss noch gearbeitet werden. Auserdem fehlen Kategorien. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:48, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) Supersternzerstörer in Das dunkle Imperium Hallo Admiral Ackbar. Ich habe mich letztens mit dem dunklen Imperium beschäftigt und wollte dich mal fragen was du davon hältst, vorausgesetzt du kennst den Comic. Das scheint es viele Supersternenzerstörer zu geben, Begriffe wie Gauntlet und Titan sind da gefallen und werden auch auf anderen Seiten als offizielle Klassen kategorisiert. Ich würde gerne mal deine Meinung dazu hören. Gruß, --Exodianecross 14:24, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Der Gauntlet wurde mitlerweile als der Imperial-Klasse Supersternzerstörer identifiziert. Von einem Titan hab ich aber noch nix gehöhrt, aber ich denke, dass Modi sich am besten mit schiffen aus Dunkles Imperium auskennt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:30, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Verstehe, danke für die Info! Gruß, --Exodianecross 14:35, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) Signatur Diskussion:Schlacht von Ukio (Klonkriege). Deine Antwort ist ohne Name. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:36, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) Benutzername Hallo, ich wollte fragen ob du meinen Benutzernamen ändern kannst. Ich habe schon die meisten Links geändert, wie es mir Pandora gesagt hat. Trotzdem heißt mein Benutzer noch C. Rex. Ich würde mich gerne in "C. Rex" umbennen. Vielen Dank! C. Rex 15:47, 20. Mai 2010 :Bitte erst alle Links ändern, dann nochmal bescheid geben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:51, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Es ist überhaupt nicht nötig, mehrere Admins zu fragen, sobald du wie verlangt die Links anpasst, kann man das machen, vorher nicht. Hier und hier sind immer noch Links. Pandora Diskussion 17:55, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::hallo admiral ackback ich wollte dich fragen da ich ein benutzername der wie ich heisse nur ohne lehrtaste ich fürde umbenehnen auf Hondo Ohnaka kannst du mich umbennen --Commander Cody CC-2224 19:16, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Kann das wer übersetzen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:52, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Es gibt einen der so heißt wie er (ohne Leertasten im Namen), deshalb würde er sich zu Hondo Ohnaka umbenennen lassen. (Eigenübersetzung) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:58, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Bitter erst alle Links auf den neuen Namen anpassen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:59, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Sorry, das ich nicht früher dazu gekommen bin alle Liks zu ändern. Jedoch kann ich nicht den Link auf der Seite von Captain Rex Fanhttp://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Captain_Rex_Fan Link bearbeiten, da der Benutzer gesperrt ist. C. Rex 16:32, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) Erlegdigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:47, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) : Vielen Dank! -.- C. Rex 14:45, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) Archivierung Welche Regeln zur Archievierung der Diskussionsbeiträge meiner Diskussionsseite muss ich berücksichtigen? Oder kann ich einfach eine "Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Zero/Archiv" Seite erstellen und die alten Beiträge rein kopieren? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Darth Zero|'Darth Zero']] ~ Meditationskammer 15:08, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Schonmal hier geschaut? Pandora Diskussion 16:29, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Das hab ich nicht gefunden...Danke. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Darth Zero|'Darth Zero']] ~ Meditationskammer 17:24, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) TOR-Bilder Wo ging das jetzt genau mit den TOR-Bildern. Meine waren Screenshots, aber du hast ja größere und besser hochgeladen. Die hab ch auf der Seite aber nicht gefunden. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:35, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Bei dem Video gibt es einen Download-Link (bei http://www.swtor.com/media/clips/peace-republic auf den Pfeil klicken). Diese Download-Version hat eine höhere Qualität als die Anzeigeversion, wesshalb ich die Bilder daraus genommen habe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:28, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Gut zu wissen für nächste Mal. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:30, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) Anna dancke für das bild von anna (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Commander Cody CC-2224 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:18, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST)) :Cody, bitte signieren und so wird danke geschrieben:Danke--Darth caedus forever 13:35, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) Vorschau Nein keine Angst, ich will dich nicht auf die Vorschau hinweisen, sondern auf den Benutzer:Pre Vizsla, welcher auf seiner Disskusionsseite jetzt zum dreizehnten Mal auf die Vorschau hingewiesen wurde. Langsam nervt er mit seinen Massenedits echt, lässt sich da was machen? Gruß Boba Fett123 21:10, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe ihn auf seiner Disku noch ein letzes Mal in aller Deutlichkeit darauf hingewiesen. Wenn er sich weiterhin nicht dran hällt, könnte man darüber nachdnken, sich evt. an JP:BS zu wenden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:14, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ok danke dir. Ich werde es mal im Auge behalten. Liebe Grüße Boba Fett123 17:56, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bothaner-Clans Hi Ackbar, ich hoffe, dass du mir nicht böse bist, weil ich die Vorlage:Seite eingebaut habe und überall ein s'' ergänzt habe? Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 16:32, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Mit dem s habe ich wohl nicht aufgepasst und das ganze dann durch copy and paste über alle Seiten verteilt und die Seiten-Vorlage gab es einfach noch nicht, als ich die erstellt habe. Warum sollte ich wem böse sein, wenn er was korrigiert? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:34, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Puuh, da bin ich aber erleichter :-)! Danke. Gruß, Darth Hate 16:35, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Darth Angral Ist das denn als offizielle Quelle für '''Darth' Angral zu werten? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:14, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. So ein Vorab-Inhaltsverzeichniss kann unzuverlässig sein, wesshalb ich da lieber warten würde, bis der Roman erschienen ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:22, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Chat Komm doch bitte mal kurz in den Chat. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 00:05, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Hab die Nachricht jetzt erst bemerkt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:04, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. Ich hatte nur ein paar kurze Fragen. Hab dann in spätester Stunde Ben erwischt und ihn deswegen vom Rauschausschlafen abgehalten. ^^ - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:19, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Seitenzahlen Nur der Roman, weil der Comic hat ja keine? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:52, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ja natürlich, ich kenn die JQ-Regeln, ich habe das nur nicht so ausführlich da hingeschrieben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:54, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kat-Löschung Seit wann werden Kats mit 2 Inhalten gelöscht? Es gibt hunderte Kats mit nur einem Inhalt. Ich dachte, dass es sich auf der Disku abegezeichnet hat, dass man Kats mit zwie Inhalten oder Dateien nicht löscht! Wenn meine Kat gelöscht wird, verlange ich auch, dass alle anderen Kats (auch meine!), die nur eine Datei oder einen Inhalt haben, gelöscht werden. Ansonsten bitte ich um eine Erklärung, warum meine KAt gelöscht wurde und andere nicht. Obwohl manche nur einen Inhalt haben.Darth Hate 21:40, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Aber keine Kats von Bildern einer Person. Die sind i.A. erst ab mindestens drei Bildern üblich. Wie gesagt, es gibt er in Hinsicht bisher keine Regelung, wann es eine Kat geben soll und wann nicht, weshalb da gegenwäritg nach dem Schema vorgegangen wird, dass sich eingebürgert hat. Wir brauchen da wirklich mal eine eindeutige Regelung. Admiral Ackbar 21:42, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Dann entschuldige ich mich, dass ich die kAt angefertigt habe. Ich dachte, dass man ab 2 Bildern eine Kat anfertigen kann/darf. Wollen wir dann nicht die schon vorhandene Disku ein letztes MAl anfachen und die Sache zur Abstimmung bringen? Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Abend, Darth Hate 21:45, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Da wäre ich auf jeden Fall dafür, nur leider habe ich selbst keine Idee, wie genau so eine Regelung aussehen sollte, die alle nötigen Fälle abdeckt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:46, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Alle Artiekl über Sachen ds SW-Univerums:Waffen, Raumschiffe, etc --> 2 Artikel mindestens. Bilder, wie du gesagt hast, drei. Für einzelbilder könnte es ja eine Art Sammelbecken geben, damit sie leichter zu finden sind und falls es später mehr gibt, leichter zu kategorisieren sind.Darth Hate 21:50, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Es gibt aber auch fälle, wo Kat mit einem Eintrag sinnvoll sind, wie z.B. Personen nach Spezies oder Bilder nach Spezies. Der Vorschlag, grundsätzlich alle Kats mit nur einem Eintrag zu löschen, wurde ja abgeleht, weshalb es eine Regel braucht, wann es solche Kats geben soll und wann nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:53, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Dann könnte eine Art Gremium darüber entscheiden (nach vorher von der USerscahft festgelegten Sonderfallkriterein, ob gelöscht wird, oder nicht) Oder der User, daer das Bild hochgeladen hat, ht iwe bei einem ''NEUEN-STUB die Möglichkeit, sein Hochladen zu rechtfertigen.Darth Hate 21:55, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Alderaan Hi Ackbar, ich hab gesehen, dass du die Schlacht von Alderaan schon heut morgen unter UC genommen hast und wollte ich fragen, ob ich da mitarbeiten kann. Der Trailer ist einfach geil (imo sogar als der Betrogen-Trailer) und ich hab irgendwie richtig Lust drauf, da was zu schreiben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:34, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Gut, dann übernimm du die Schlacht, uund die Artikel von Malgus und dem Chaostrupp. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:40, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Einverstanden, soll ich austragen, oder drinlassen? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:43, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Nimm mich am besten aus dem UC raus, ich werde dann nur noch die Abschlusskontrolle durchführen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:47, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ist gut, Ben empfängt gerade die Bilderwünsche von mir, weil der die Downloadversion nicht downloadet, sowohl beim WMP als auch bei dem anderen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:59, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Beim Spieleportal ist dir ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen. Treiler → Trailer ändern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:09, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Schützen Kann man den „Artikel“ vielleicht schützen, weil es vermutlioch kaum jemand mit diesem Namen geben wird und er vermutlich nur zu Spam-Attacken verleiten wird. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:07, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Gut, hat sich erledigt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:08, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) entsperren Admiral Ackbar ich hatte doch gestern drum gebeten das mich jemand sperrt nun ich hab alles erledigt kannst du mich jetzt wieder entsperren Der Verbannte 92.226.18.98 20:22, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Yaka Luwingo Ich habe ihn noch einmal verbessert. Nimmst du jetzt die Stub Vorlage raus? Ansonsten muss ich mich noch einmal ransetzen.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 12:38, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Der Artikel ist noch immer Unsinn, isb. da Yaka nicht sein Vorname, sondern seine Spezies ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:39, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Um mich murz hier einzuklinken. Ich habe Yaka Luwingo nach Luwingo verschoben und YL zur Löschung aufgestellt. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:42, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Und sieh dir doch als Vergleich mal den WP-Artikel an. Man soll zwar nicht abschreiben, aber um mal einen Überblick zu bekommen, was vielleicht möglich ist, kann man ja schon mal gucken. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:45, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich habe mich wohl verlesen. Tut mir leid. Und ich gehe gewöhnlich nicht zu WP (Meine Englisch Kenntnisse reichen noch nicht aus, lerne aber).--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 12:49, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Wolfpack Emblem Hi, Admiral Ackbar! So, wir gerieten ja schon einmal wegen dieses Themas aneinander, dem Wolfpack. Wieso löschst du den ständig das Logo-Bild. Falls es Probleme mit der Lizenz gibt, dann ändere sie doch einfach!! Guck dir bitte das hier mal an! Und komisch das, das Bild so schnell gelöscht wurde?! Ich im Gegensatz zu euch, versuche ich produktiv für die Jedipedia zu arbeiten und tolerant zu sein und nicht wie ihr, alles und jenes gleich zu löschen. Ich bin empört, über ein solch dreistes Verhalten eines Administrators. Was habt ihr alle gegen das Wolfpack! – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:46, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Vektorgraphiken brauchen auf jeden Fall eine Angabe der Originalquelle und sind nicht PD, sondern copyright. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:06, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok, aber welche Quelle sollte ich den Angeben. TCW stimmt ja nicht ganz, da das Logo so nie darin vorkam. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:23, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Trotzden stammt es da her, dasshalb ist anzugeben, aus welcher Folge die Originalvorlage kommt und wer es vektorisier hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:25, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Also: Lizenz = copyright, TCW-Folge = und Vektorisierer = Nayayen, richtig? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:33, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::So müsste das durchgehen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:37, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ok, dank dir! Hast mir toll geholfen Datei:--).gif! Hoffe so ist es richtig Datei:WolfpackEmblem.jpg MfG, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:42, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Mar Tuuk/Baustelle Admin-Kandidatur Hi Ackbar, ich bitte dich als Admin, der du glücklicherweise bist, mich aus der laufenden Kandidatur zu entfernen. Und wenn es irgentwie möglich ist, auch bitte aus dem Wahlarchiv. Ich bitte dich, nein, flehe ich dich an, das zu machen. Gruß, Darth Hate 13:17, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen, vielen Dank. Du kannst nicht erahnen wie dankbar ich dir bin. Ohne Übertreibung: Ich war am verzweifeln als ich die Aufstellung gesehen habe. Du bist wahrlich und zu recht ein Admin. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:21, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Millenium Falke Hey Admiral Akbar, warum hast du meine Änderungen an dem Artikel "Millenium Falke" rückgängig gemacht? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:01, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :1. Scheint das Youtube-Video, dass du verlinkt hast, nicht vom Urheber reingestellt zu sein und damit eine Urheberrechtsverletzung zu sein, und 2. sehe ich da keine Relevanz. Da ist auch ein Sternzerstörer, insoweit hat das Vidoe einen allgemeinen Bezug zu Star Wars, nicht speziell zum Falken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:28, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Unterseiten Hallo Admiral Ackbar, kann man eigentlich einfach so Unterseiten erstellen? Ich beabsichtige nämlich so etwa für meine Benutzerseite zu tun.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 15:46, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ja du kannst Unterseiten erstellen. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:13, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) TFU II-Einträge Hey, du kannst die Logbuch-Einträge auch gerne zitieren. Das fände ich der Vollständigkeit halber auch angebracht. 22:35, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Gut, werde ich machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:36, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ähm, sind die gegenwärtig noch irgendwo abrufbar? Ich war in letzter Zeit verhindert und hab nur etwa die Hälfte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:58, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) PN Hab dir 'ne PN geschrieben. Ich sag's dir nur, weil die Benachrichtigungsfunktion ja anscheinend nichtmehr funktioniert. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 19:16, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wie gesagt, bei mir hat die noch nie funktioniert... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:24, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Hilfe Hi Ackbar, mit Sicherheit hast du besseres zu tun, aber ich bin echt am verzeifeln. ich bekomme den Stammbaum bei der Familie Korsin nicht hin. Seit 8 Stunden versuche ich schon, das Ding fertigzustellen (mit Unterbrechung natürlich). Kannst du mir bitte helfen? Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:42, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Von der Vorlage habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht die mindeste Ahnung, die habe ich noch nie benutzt. Ich kann dir da leider nicht weiterhelfen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:46, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Schade. Kennst du wenigstens einen, der das kann? Gruß, Darth Hate 15:47, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Vorlage wurde dirket aus der Wikipedia übernommen, und die haben sie wiederum nur von der englischen Wikipedia übernommen gehabt. Dort wurde sie von en:User:Ilmari Karonen erstellt, der ist aber nur noch sporadisch aktiv. Von daher kenn ich niemanden, der sich wirklich mit dem Ding auskennt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:59, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Okay. Trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Hilfe.Darth Hate 16:01, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich hab das mal so hingebogen, der Stammbaum ist egtl nicht so kompliziert, das ist immer eine rechte Fummelarbeit, bis das dann stimmt. Schau bitte nochmal nach, ob ich deine Notizen richtig gedeutet habe. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:18, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, das hast du, vielen Dank nochmals. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:45, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) KotOR Hallo Ackbar du hast schon vor längerer Zeit Lord Anakin diesen Link gegeben. Meine Fragen, ist das jetzt das komplette Spiel oder bloss ein Patch und ist es so ein Download den man kauft und dann ohne CD spielt? Schon im vor aus Danke! Gruss --Boba F. 14:29, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe das zwar selbst nicht da gekauft, aber so weit ich weiß, sollte dass das gesammte Spiel sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:05, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Also mit CD--Boba F. 15:08, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Müsste zum Download sein, wenn da "Download Size" steht. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:17, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kekse